Rayla
}} Rayla is a knight of Losandthel. Her familiar is Charcoal.Grimm Almaria - Rayla Appearance To be added. Personality This gal often speaks her mind, which can be taken in a good or bad way. She'll never let her idea go unnoticed, but then again, not everyone loves to her hear voice constantly. Besides this, she's a fairly social person, but occasionally she can become slightly reserved. When she has the opportunity to be one, she will become a leader. Helping out others has always been one of her strengths, and this is where she get's to let her inner self out the most. Most of the time she's pretty friendly, however. Adding some more onto this, she loves to meet other and can often been quite the social butterfly. If someone approaches her, she will happily engage in some conversation with them. Unless you give her a reason to not trust you, she can be a great friend. She loves to go on adventures and often get into some trouble in the process. The thrill of a good fight or quest is always something she will enjoy. On the down side of her personality, she is extremely stubborn. Once her mind is made up, you can't really change it. This had led her to some loss of friendships and often leads to some trouble, but usually all it's good for is a few jokes. Abilities Swordsmanship Rayla has a unique ability with swords in that she can master most of them within a few minutes of training. This only work with swords however, and no other weapons. She feels some sort of inner connection with the weapons-that she believes allows her to master such skills. Fire Breath/Bending Being a Dragon-Born, she has the power to bend fire at her will, as well occasionally spit some fire herself. This comes from her inner roots and is often used in combat. Her fire bending is restricted to a certain extent (meaning she can't control massive amounts of it), and she is usually somewhat drained after performing such a power. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Strong Warrior → Being a knight and all, you would only assume that Rayla is a warrior at heart & has some muscle to her ✔ Bold → Rayla will not be afraid to speak her mind and say what she wants, her opinion is always heard ✔ Adventurous/Daring → She will go anywhere, any time, any place as long as their is the thrill of adventure in it, she's not afraid to explore ✔ Swordsmanship → As she was trained as a knight, the girl has a way with swords and other weapons ✔ Street Smart → Due to her upbringing, Rayla knows a lot about the darker things of growing up in this world �� Low Temperament → Rayla often snaps at the littlest of things, weather it be important or not �� Riddles/Puzzles → She hates any form of tricks or hidden truths, riddles and puzzles have always confused her and angered her �� Stubborn → If she believes she is right, good luck convincing her others wise, she has a very strong opinion �� Emotional Barrier → The dragon-born often closes herself off from others and creates a barrier between herself and others Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Rayla has a large scar down her left arm. For certain reasons, she always keep this hidden by wearing cloaks and long clothing. She never wears short sleeves. ★ She has nicknamed her personal/favorite sword drákon, which means 'dragon' in Greek. ★ Rayla does not know her middle name, and is believed to simply not have one. So far she has no desire to have one, and it doesn't bother her. ★ Whenever she get's excited, her tail will often swish back and forth (with the speed depending how excited she is). ★ When she was younger, who two others siblings and herself would be called the Three R's. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters